Awkward Love
by Angel Of Depression
Summary: After coming into a new forest for the night, Arie the forest Pixie decides to play the role of matchmaker for the gang. Chaos, Iris, Loki, and Fenris start doing the stupidest things, ending up embarrassing themselves in front of the other. Even Loki’s s
1. Chapter 1:Fresh Meat

Title: Embarrassment to Love Pairings: Loki/Fenris and Chaos/Iris 

Author: Angel of Depression

Genre: Romance/Humor

Ratings: T for some scenes and a little language

Summary: After coming into a new forest for the night, Arie the forest Pixie decides to play the role of matchmaker for the gang. Chaos, Iris, Loki, and Fenris start doing the stupidest things, ending up embarrassing themselves in front of the other. Even Loki's stoic self gets a hint of a blush. Hopefully these incidents will get their true feelings out in the open, especially after a lot of thinking. And luckily for Arie, it's a five-day travel to reach the village at the other edge of the woods, plenty of time for this matchmaker to work her magic.

A/N: Thank you very much for coming upon my story. I hope it doesn't sound too stupid or infuriates anyone. This is one of the first stories I did, and I had to improvise a little because the manwha is stuck at #10. So ifit does infuriate someone let me be struck by…something that doesn't leave permanent mental or physical scars. XX

Chapter One: Fresh Meat

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How 'bout now?"

"No, not yet"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How 'bout now?"

"No, not yet"

"Are we there yet?" 

"No"

"How 'bout now?"

"No, not yet"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"…Now?"

"GODS, IRIS! WE WILL NOT GET THERE FOR ANOTHER…"

"Um…Chaos?"

"_What_ Loki?"

"We have arrived at our destination."

"Yay! Were here, were here, were here, w-"

"Iris…"

"Yes Fenris? Is something wrong?"

"Why are you so excited if we're just entering a mere forest," asked the curious warlock.

Everyone turns to the hyper Cleric expecting and explanation.

"Oh that's simple; we've never been in a forest with a spring as big as this one! It'll take us three days to get there most likely…but it is SO worth it. That way you and I can bathe there. Especially when Mr. All-High-and-Mighty over there won't let us go to an inn so we can at least sleep without having leaves and twigs clinging to us," stated the disgruntled girl as she jabbed an accusing thumb over her shoulder towards Chaos.

"HEY! Who ya' callin' Mr. All-High-and-Mighty when you're the one that always seems to be complaining and having all these mood swings lately! Besides, it takes MONEY to stay at an inn, which we currently don't have!"

"Hey! I don't complain THAT much and I am NOT having mood swings!"

"Are Too!"

"Are Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Are Not!"

"Are Too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Fenris just sweat dropped as she saw her two friends yell back and forward at each other. Loki just averted his gaze to an "interesting" looking tree. The Rune Knight and the Cleric kept at it for half an hour until Fenris decided that it was long enough. Coming up between the two, she yelled:

"SILENCE! As interesting as it is to watch your spit match, it will be night fall in a couple of hours and we _should_ be looking for a place to sleep!"

The two looked at each other and then at the Warlock and said in unison:

"Whatever"

During their spit match, Loki had felt a magical presence. But as he surveyed the surrounding area, he caught sight of no other living creatures besides him and his comrades. He decided that he should go out on patrol on with Chaos or Fenris later. And with that last thought, pushed his suspicions to the back of his mind.

"Hey, Loki! Look alive buddy, we're going to make camp over yonder," yelled Chaos who was far ahead.

"Coming Chaos"

Giving one last look around, just to make sure, Loki walked swiftly to catch up with the others. Unknown to everyone, except to Loki and his suspicions, a being, of 6 inches in height, was watching the four friends with mischievous glint in her eyes up on a high branch of a nearby tree.

"_So, fresh meat to toy with, this should be interesting. Especially that stoic one, ruffling his feathers should be the most entertaining."_

With one last look at the group, the creature left with a snap of her fingers.

AN: So how was it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Arie the Matchmaker

Chapter 2: Arie the Matchmaker

"28 bottles of beer on the wall…28 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, 27 bottles of beer on the wall…"

As the little cleric was singing, Chaos, Fenris, and Loki could be seen with looks of annoyance. Chaos had a vein showing, and trying to calm himself down before he would crack and punch out a tree. Fenris found her self, hitting her self with Laevatein until it couldn't take it anymore and told its master to stop. And Loki was contemplating an approving and beneficial death for the singing monstrosity.

"25 bottles of beer on the wall…25 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around…"

_'Only 24 more bottles of beer and this stupid song will be over and I won't have to waste my energy destroying half this forest,'_ thought Chaos.

_'I sometimes wish Laevatein didn't feel anything that way I could still hit myself…' _thought Fenris.

_'And then I'll ring her neck and toss her around and then I'll use my Sword of Shadows to-but wait…what will I do with the body after she's dead…it takes up too much time digging a grave…'_ pondered Loki.

"1 bottle of beer on the wall…1 bottle of beer! You take one down and pass it around…no more bottles of beer on the wall!"

'_I feel sorry for these people in a way. I mean…who in the world would be able to stand this girl singing that damn song let alone refraining to kill her…' _thought Arie.

(AN: the mysterious presence from chap 1)

"Thank you gods it's-" Chaos began to say screaming in to the sky, but was interrupted when Iris exclaimed:

"Let's sing it again! Sing with me you-ugh…Fenris…wheeze…can't…cough…breathe…gurgle…"

"NO! I refuse to have to listen to that EXCUSE of a song one more time! I'd rather face a GIANT OCTO- no-_TEN GIANT OCTOPI_ than THAT," screamed Fenris at the top of her lungs as she choked Iris with Laevetain.

_(Sweat drop)'Okaaaaay…I take that back…' _thought the Pixie.

Chaos and Loki stared dumbfounded at the _usually _reserved and PATIENT warlock strangling the little cleric.

"As much as I enjoy watching this little scene…_and wish that I was the one conducting it_…we are at the clearing," stated Loki in his monotonous voice.

Everyone stared at the assassin. Even the cleric was able to stare at him as the warlock loosened her grip on Laevetain (much to her relief).

Then Iris blinked in realization, rage, and irritation and shouted, "…HEY! What do you mean _'and wish that I was the one conducting it'_!"

"Guys cool it. Iceman's right! Just quit bickering and lets set up camp," stated the Rune Knight. Everyone else took a glance at each other.

"Whatever…"

* * *

When the gang reached the clearing, Chaos handed out the jobs:

Loki-gather firewood

Fenris-fetch water

Iris-food

Chaos-putting up shelter

Loki and Fenris both set out to do their tasks together. Because Fenris had to go to the nearby stream to get water, Loki just picked the wood along the way and back.

It gave him some time to think about the relationship between him and his fellow companions, and to try to figure out exactly why in all of Rune-Midgard he put up with them. They kept on calling him their friend, but he still did not understand how they can call him, The Master Assassin, the cold blooded killer, and one of the 7 members of the Assassin Cross, a _friend._ Especially considering the fact that he hardly speaks to them, and was very anti-social. Hence the given nickname: Iceman.

He snorted at the nickname and could be heard mumbling something about, "Stupid Farmboys."

But thinking about the last 4 months together, he noticed that he did talk more than…usual. Whenever answering to anyone calling out to him, he would normally just give them a look and lead on. But now, he actually addressed his so called "friends" by their names, and actually held stable, and occasionally, long conversations. It seemed that these people who he had come in contact with were making seem more human, or at least getting him to talk more. And it made him feel...better about himself. Well…better than feeling like some…drone that took orders…or some…oddball.

While Loki was thinking about his changes, and occasionally stopping to pick up some sticks, Fenris was thinking about the man beside her, and sneaking glances at him whenever he looked the other way. She had gotten over Chaos a while back _(AN: sorry, don't really like all those dramatic things with her and Chaos)_ and had begun to accept his relationship to Iris. Besides, Chaos seemed more like a little brother, one of the more annoying ones. It seems that everyday, one of his mannerisms would get to the point of unbearably annoying. And the same with Iris, she was the baby sister she never had. So she had already started the healing process of her broken heart.

Thinking about it, she had become rather close to the Assassin, and spent most of her time with him when she wasn't having an animated conversation with Iris.

Whenever Fenris had a conversation with him, it always relaxed and thoughtful. They would always sit away from their other two friends and contemplated the stars, or talked about the constellations, heck, they even talked about Chaos and Iris' previous arguments. Sometimes, they didn't talk at all and just enjoyed the other's presence. It was never uncomfortable, just laid back. She didn't know how she could stand him not being there to talk with her. But after that thought, another one came to her:

'_Once our paths change, he will no longer be there to comfort you or have those relaxing conversations'_

For some apparent reason, when this came to mind, she felt distressed, sad, and alone. And as she did she hadn't noticed the little hole in front of her. When Fenris did, it was too late. Loki, who was leading the way to the stream, hadn't seen her trip till the last minute. When he turned around to inform her they were there, they both fell to the ground.

Fenris' POV 

'_Ugh, what happened, I think I fell over on something. I shouldn't think so deeply when I'm walking. Who knows what could happen! There's something hard under me, and my face is next to something. It feels so warm and soft. I can't help but like the feel of it'_

Without opening my eyes, I start to nuzzle the warm/soft object. It feels so good.

"Mmmmm…" I start to moan as it starts to nuzzle me back. And I felt a little pressure around my waist but paid it no mind. But as my hearing became more focused, I hear breathing coming from it. I tense up suddenly, and I stop what I was doing, and I open my eyes.

End POV Loki's POV 

'_Well, that was unexpected. So much for being the 'Master Assassin.' I am _supposed_ to be alert and attentive. But I cannot even prevent Fenris from falling on top of me…but it is not really that bad. I kind of enjoy-whoa! ENJOY? Do I even know the meaning of the word?'_

After opening my eyes, I found out that I was staring up at the trees, figures. But then I started to feel my cheek being rubbed by a warm source. It felt really good to have that feeling. I believe it is Fenris that is nuzzling me, but I did not want to instruct her to stop, it feels nice having her on me and nuzzling my cheek. I then closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her in place, and started nuzzling her back sub-consciously. I hear her moan, she is enjoying this? Well, I know I am enjoying the feel of this. Maybe I do know the meaning of the word if it feels as good as this…

She suddenly tensed, and ceased her actions. If I were not me, I would have groaned for her to continue. I decided to loosen my grip on her thin waist still keeping my arms around her. Then I felt her lift her wait up off of my upper body. But by sitting up, she put some weight on a certain part of my anatomy, which I am quite partial to and caused my stomach to clench a little. She then looked down as our eyes met, and her eyes widened when she saw me underneath her.

End POV 

When she opened her eyes and sat up, she and Loki were in a very compromising position. She was on top of him sitting on him while straddling his waist, just a little ways off of his groin, while her hands were both on his chest. His legs were apart, and his arms had a loose grip on her waist, but still held on to her. And her eyes then widened and she flushed as she realized that she was just cuddling with him…and he cuddled back! He blinked once and she immediately scooted off of him.

'By the gods! I was just cuddling with Loki, and he did the same with me! This is so embarrassing! But it felt so good to be so close to him. Can this get any worse?' while her face slowly turned a light shade of pink.

"I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for falling on you Loki! I should've paid more attention to where I was going instead of my thoughts. Really, I didn't mean to topple over you."

While she was rambling on about tripping over him, his thoughts were along the lines of: 'I am not sorry you fell on me, it felt nice to have you that close to me. Especially when we cuddled. And you looked cute with your far off expression earlier'

After that last thought, Loki blinked again in order to stop any more thoughts coming in like those ones before he strode too far into the gutter. Besides, he never knew he could use the words 'cuddled' and 'cute' in the same train of thought. _'Well, you learn something new everyday…'_

"It is alright Fenris; I know you did not mean to fall on top of me. Just hurry and get the water before Chaos and Iris notice our long absence."

"Alright, Loki. I'll be fast so we can get back."

While she went to bend down to get the bucket, Loki found himself staring at her and thinking:

'_She looks cute when she blushes...'_

He shook his head to get rid of the images flashing in his mind and bent down to pick up the firewood he had dropped.

'_There I go again using the word cute! Not only that, but I sound like a lecherous twit.'_

While he was doing this, Fenris had already gotten the water and stared at him thinking:

'_He really is cute when he pouts like that...'_

She then started to blush faintly at the thought and turned around before he caught her. They then started back down the path to camp.

On a high tree branch, Arie was leaning against a small shovel and was watching what had just happened with a huge smile on. As much as she loved embarrassing people, she loved playing matchmaker even more.

'_Oh my goodness! This is going to be good! It's been so long since I've played matchmaker. And these two definitely have a thing for each other. This will be way better than all those other people who've come in this forest before. And it's a five-day walk to the village at the edge of this forest…plenty of time! Playing matchmaker for these two and their other two friends will be the best so far. Speaking of which, I better go check how those two are getting along. I did leave them in a BIND back there. This'll be great.'_

After that thought, she snapped her fingers and vanished.

* * *

Earlier with Chaos and Iris

"Hey Chaos, how's the shelter coming' along?"

"As good as the 'food' you're 'making'"

"Hey it's not my fault that Loki and Fenris haven't come back yet with the firewood and water. So all I can do now is peel potatoes and cut up the veggies. Besides, don't you remember the last time we let you cook our dinner?"

* * *

Flashback

"Hey you guys! Have you seen the lighter fluid?"

Chaos looked towards the others as they were setting up camp. It was his turn to cook their dinner.

"I think it's in my bag, Chaos!" Fenris called back to him.

He turned to see Fenris' bag next to Iris' and rummaged through it. Chaos found two bottles and unscrewed one and smelt it to see if it was the fluid. Seeing as it smelled as bad as lighter fluid, he turned to the others, yelling to them that he found it, and turned back to the fire pit and poured some in. He took out a match and lit it, and dropped it on top of the fluid and the firewood.

BOOM!

Fenris, Iris, and Loki look at Chaos with anger as he smiled sheepishly back. His face, hair and clothes had covered in black soot, and his shoulder had a little flame burning on it. The others stood before him with soot covering all of them head to toe. And the pot that was supposed to be boiling water was blown to bits, as was the fire pit. It turns out, he had accidentally used Fenris' Dragon Sulfur Water thinking it was lighter fluid for the fire…and…well you know what happened.

End Flashback

* * *

Chaos rolled his eyes and continued tying the rope down to the stake. She just _HAD _to bring that up again.

"Yeah, but do you remember the last time we let YOU go out and collect the firewood?"

* * *

Flashback 

Iris was walking around the wood as she occasionally picked up a stick or two from the ground. She saw a stick a little bit ahead of her and bent down to pick it up. It was stuck and wouldn't budge. When she gave one last pull, she heard a growl above her. She looked up and saw really scary and pissed off tree spirit. And in her hand was its hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" When she ran into camp, so did the spirit and it chased everyone around until Loki had enough sense in him to cut it apart.

End Flashback

* * *

Iris glared at him and just "hmphed" before returning to her chore.Chaos just sighed at that. He somehow always managed to get into an argument with Iris. It was fun though whenever he teased her, and she looked cute whenever-

'_Hold on a second... Did I just say Iris was CUTE? Oh well, it's true anyways, I guess. Whenever she gives me those eyes, I can hardly ever say "No" to her. I'm surprised she hasn't used it to her advantage yet, like asking me to jump off a cliff…'_

While he was in deep thought, he hadn't noticed the Pixie, Arie, tie the rope he was using into a tangle on his hands making it impossible to even wiggle a finger out. Or the fact that she had bound his legs together.

And while this was happening, Iris was in deep thought about the said Rune Knight. For a while now, she had started falling for him, even though she didn't exactly know that. She could hardly ever keep her mind on some tasks; she'd always start thinking about him.

'_He's so funny whenever I piss him off. It's really cute on him. And I'm surprised he still can't resist my 'Puppy-Dog-Pout', it gets him every time. You'd think that going through three years of it, he'd be immune to it, oh well. Maybe I should try asking him to jump off a cliff; that would get a few laughs…'_

"Hey Chaos, I need some help with this damn fire pit, the rocks are too damn heavy. And do you think you could go see what those two Loki & Fenris are up to?"

When Iris had called to him, he turned around and ended up falling to the ground face first and making friends with Mr. Dirt. When he got onto his back, he looked down on his feet and legs and noticed that they were tangled rather tightly with the rope he was using.

"As much as I'd like to Iris," he shouted behind him, "I'm kinda tied up at the moment…LITERALLY!"

"What do you mean your 'tied up at the moment'," she called back as she turned around to face him. She looked at Chaos who was indeed tied up with a rope and was quite flustered. Iris blinked once, then twice and broke out into fits of hysterical laughter. Chaos now had a red vein popping and yelled, "It's not THAT FUNNY, Iris!"

She then put on a serious look and replied solemnly (or at least as solemn as someone who just came out of the kitchen after eating half their weight in Double Chocolate Fudge Swirl ice cream with sprinkles) "You're quite right Chaos, it's not _funny _it's _Hilarious_!"

She then broke into another laughing fit, which lasted 15 minutes, until she stopped and decided to help him.

"Okay, Chaos I need you to try and get up. I'll just cut the ropes off with my-"

"NO! Don't use your sword. The ropes are too close to my skin, you'll end up cutting me," he yelled as he began to get up off the ground.

"Well then what do you want me to do," she asked while giving him a look over.

"You'll have to untie knot by knot, then when it's loose enough you can cut it."

"If you say so…"

Chaos finally managed to get up and began hopping his way over to Iris. She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all while she smirked at him.

'_Man, Chaos has no IDEA how cute he is when he acts stupid.'_

'_Her face looks really cute when she smirks like that. She should do that more often.'_

When she stepped up to him, Arie gave him a push and he fell on top of Iris.

'_What the Hel, something pushed me! Oh shit, IRIS! I'm right on top of her, not good, not good at all. Can this get any worse?'_

'_OUCH! That has got to hurt. I think this is my cue to go and check up on those other two'_ (AN: guess who that was!)

SNAP 

'_Ugh, Chaos sure is heavy! How the in Hel am I supposed to get him off me? This is just a little to close for comfort. Can this get any worse?'_

"I'm so sorry Iris, I think I lost my balance…err…or something like that," explained a very embarrassed Knight to a red faced Cleric.

"It's…o-okay…Ch-chaos…b-but… do ya' think you c-can g-get off of…me?"

After she gave her reply, he hurriedly turned over to the right side and landed on his back next to her.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, thanks. Let's get you untied okay?"

When she sat in front of him, she noticed how close they were to each other. And Chaos also noticed how close she was to him. The whole time, both had a tinge of blush on their cheeks as Iris slowly undid all the knots until they were loose enough to cut after about an hour. So after 15 minutes they got the last knot cut.

Luckily, Arie had made it back in time to see that they were blushing. Yelling in her mind: _'YES!'_ as she saw them steal glances when the other wasn't looking while they got up.

'Just in time, too, Loki and Fenris will be back any minute now and I definitely would not want to explain why I/Chaos was tied up, and how I/he fell on top of her/me,' they both thought in unison. 

Just as they were about to go back to their tasks, Loki, leading a faintly pinked faced Fenris, came back with the firewood and water. Fenris looked up and got rid of any traces of her blush and called out to them:

"Hey guys! Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"And do you care to explain why the last of our rope has been cut into shreds?"

* * *

A/N: Was it good or bad? Not to sure 'bout the fluff between the two couples, though. I can always think it up in my mind, but I can never really put to words. Too confusing. Please review me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Yes and No

Chapter 3: Yes or No

_Last Time:_

_Just as they were about to go back to their tasks, Loki, leading a faintly pinked faced Fenris, came back with the firewood and water. Fenris looked up and got rid of any traces of her blush and called out to them:_

"_Hey guys! Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"_

"_And do you care to explain why the last of our rope has been cut into shreds?"_

* * *

"Uuuuuuh, a rabid weasel…came into camp…and shred it up with its claws?" Chaos offered his excuse to Loki. All Loki did was roll his eyes and gave the firewood to Iris. 

"The perimeter is secured. There are no visible dangers anywhere. And I have not sensed anything lethal."

"Well, is there anything over there at the stream worth cooking? Fish?"

"No, it's too narrow for a fish to swim in," explained Fenris as she went to help cut up the rest of the food.

Neither pair wanted to share their embarrassing moments with the other two so they just carried out their tasks and got ready for dinner.

While Loki and Chaos were trying to salvage some of the shredded ropes, Fenris was helping Iris dice up the last veggie when a thought came to mind: _'what should we do after dinner? It's only 8:00, and none of us look tired.'_

"Hey Iris? Do you know any games we can play after dinner? I doubt any of us are going to be sleepy."

"You're right Fenris, and I know just the perfect game. It's called 'Yes or No', the rules of the game are that you choose someone and ask him/her a question that can be anything, as long as it can be answered with yes or no. And you have to tell the truth or else the person who asks you can come up with a consequence. You can only refuse to answer if it's an ultra-secret-and-will-personally-rip-your-tongue-out-if-you-repeat-what-I-just-answered question. So you up to it?"

"Sure! Sounds way better than sitting around until I fall asleep. Lets tell the boys after dinner. And if they refuse, I'll curse them."

'_That little girl's hyper attitude seems to be rubbing off on the older girl. That can't be too good…' _thought Arie from her hiding place in one of the near by bushes. _'If they're going to play a game like that…then I think it's time to bring out some extra insurance."_ And with a snap of her fingers, the Pixie disappeared…for now.

"But you can't cast any curses Fenris, only spells, incantations, and charms!" exclaimed Iris.

Fenris suddenly put on an evil grin and had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh, well you know that…and I know that…but the boys sure don't!"

Iris squealed out in excitement and pointed an accusing finger at the young warlock, while jumping up and down yelling: "YOU ARE SO EVIL FENRIS!"

After hearing their giggling, whispering, and squealing, Chaos and Loki couldn't take it anymore. They both looked up from there work on the tents at the girls who calmed down. Iris and Fenris stopped their giggling while turning around and looked at them in return. They both had smirks on their faces and an evil look in their eyes.

Chaos & Loki: _'DAMN…Iris/Fenris looks hot…'_

If both of the guys weren't under the girls' gaze, they would have slapped themselves (well Loki would of just stand there scolding himself mentally)

"Loki…"

"Hmm…"

"The girls…"

"Yes…"

"I think they're up to something…and…"

"'And' what?"

"I have a bad feeling it has something to do with torturing us to our last restraint of sanity."

Loki thought of all the torturous and embarrassing things that had been inflicted by Taulin and the some of the other female assassins on him and Hajatu when they were younger.

One word came to Loki's mind just then: Shit

_

* * *

'Oh goody! They already started eating. Better put in this stuff while they're distracted…' thought Arie as she made her return to their camp. _

As they were eating, everyone was in deep thought. The boys, thinking about what the girls had in store for them. And the girls thinking about questions they could ask them. So none of them noticed or sensed Arie as she poured some tasteless alcohol into their food.

After dinner, the girls came and told the boys about the game, and of course they refused. And Fenris immediately threatened to curse them if they didn't. Of course, they didn't know that she couldn't curse them so they decided to go along with it.

"Okay guys, you all know the rules, so let's start," said Iris.

"I'll ask first," said Fenris as she turned to Chaos with a red smiling face, "Chaos…have you and Iris ever been 'intimate' with each other before?"

"SAY WHAT" yelled Chaos and Iris in unison. Loki just looked at her with surprise at the audacity of the question she asked.

'_Yup, that alcohol has gotten to her now…'_ thought Arie.

"NO, me and Iris have NEVER been intimate with each other," yelled a very red faced Chaos.

"Just wanted ta' know!"

"Yeah, sure ya' did. Okay…Loki I choose YOU!"

"…Any day now Farmboy…"

"Calm down Icy, let me think a bit."

Chaos had a thoughtful face on as he thought of a good question.

'_Okay…I already know he hates that nickname…and that he loathes me to a certain extent…_'

"I got it," he yelled as he put on a silly grin, "you still a virgin?"

Everyone stared at Chaos as if he'd grown a second head. _'Two down, two to go…" _thought the pixie. Iris, Fenris, and Chaos both looked at Loki waiting for his answer. If Loki weren't his good old icy self, he would have lit up the campsite with his blush.

"YesIamstillavirgin" said the assassin as fast and quietly as he could.

"What was that? Couldn't hear what you said Snowman!"

Loki glared at Chaos as he growled out, "I said 'YES, I am STILL a VIRGIN'!"

"Don't be so embarrassed dude! So you're still a virgin, no problem with that, so am I! Even though I can't think of anyone who'd be willing to 'do it' with you. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Shut up farm boy. It puzzles me how you can be a worthy adversary, when you act like an impudent child."

"Aaaah, maybe if you take out that stick you got up your ass, you wouldn't be as uptight as you are now!"

The second Chaos finished his sentence, Loki had already pounced on him, and were both rolling around across the floor.

And where were Iris and Fenris during all this? Well, they could be seen red faced and crying from all the laughing they were doing.

"You are going to regret that pun Carrot Head," Loki snarled as he punched Chaos in the gut. But the alcohol was starting to get to him to so it wasn't as hard as he meant it to be.

When Fenris calmed down enough, she stood up and walked over to Loki who was starting to stand. She got close enough to whisper in his ear. "Come on-giggle-Loki, can't you beat up Chaos some other time? I'll give you something if you stop and come back to continue the game…"

Loki stared at Fenris as he thought about the offer. Arie had barely heard Fenris because she whispered it, so she decided to help out. She flew over to Loki and landed on his shoulder. Everyone was too intoxicated so she was safe for now. Pretending to be his conscience, she whispered in his ear, "Gofor it Loki...what have you got to lose? This is Fenris were talking about here. For all you know, she might give you a kiss..."

Loki thought about what his 'conscience' had just suggested. And of course, he had to give in to it. _Fenris might get upset ifI stopped playing..._"Okay Fenrisss, bu-ut what iss my reward?"Loki asked in a slurred but monotonic voice.

"You'll get…a kiss!" she answered with a smile. Loki just stared at her waiting. So she took another step forward and gave him a light kiss on his lips. It was soft and feathery to him. He barely registered what was happening when she took a step back and grabbed on to his hand. "Come on now, you have to fulfill your end of the deal. You have to ask one of us a question!"

Arie smiled triumphantly at her work and went back to her seat to let the show go on.

They both plopped down in front of Iris who was smiling her head off at what had just happened. Everyone turned they're heads to Chaos, who just grinned at them as he got up.

"IDIOT FARMBOY. Okay I choose you Iris, and you better answer my question truthfully girl."

"Hit me with all you got Ice-prince!"

"Cut the names shrimp. Okay, have you ever…tampered with our dreams at one time or other?"

"Why do you ask that," asked the girl.

"Because, a couple of weeks ago I had a dream where _EVERYTHING_ I wore was _PINK_…"

"Well, um…yes and no. Ya' see, that wasn't a dream. I _kinda'_ sorta' dropped your clothes in to a basin full of _pink dye_ while we were at that one store, you know… the one Chaos dragged you in because he wanted you to 'try on some new threads'…And we didn't find out until you put on your clothes again. You sorta'…_threw a fit _at the embarrassment of wearing pink. While we were staying at that town, we had to lug you around until you stabilized yourself again heh, heh."

Everyone but Loki turned red at the memory and burst out laughing. It didn't help much when he added, "I am starting to wish it was only a dream now…" causing them to laugh even louder.

'My goodness, I think I should've used just a little of that bottle instead of the whole thing. Who knows what questions they'll ask each other? These people are hysterical enough without the alcohol!' Arie just shook her head at the group as she saw them calm down from her perch on a nearby tree.

* * *

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER (AND THE EFFECTS OF ARIE'S ALCOHOL):

"Alright! My turn kiddies! I choose…Fenris! Have you ever, ever in your whole adolescent years and now…have a 'sexual dream' about someone?"

Right now everyone was down right drunk. Earlier they were just a _little _tipsy. (Now, they were as drunk as a person at an all night bar that sells alcohol $1.00 per bottle) You couldn't see it as much on Loki, only that his cheeks had a hint of a light blush, and his eyes were glazed over staring at Fenris, who sat to his left. Chaos was across from him sitting next to Iris, smiling his head off. And Iris was all giggly, and red all over.

Arie decided that it was safe enough to get front row seats to the action, so she just sat next to Iris. She smiled like a madman remembering how the hangovers from the drink will feel like.

'Man, these people are in for it tomorrow, their heads will sound like a parade in there. And they'll definitely be belching out their guts out…'

Fenris just giggled at Iris' question and nodded her head. Iris squealed in excitement and was bombarding Fenris with 12 questions per minute.

"NO WAY! When did you dream it? Who didja' dream about? Was he sexy? Was it a nice dream? What didja' do? Huh, huh, HUH?"

"Well-giggle-it happened a couple of-giggle-days ago. It was about-giggle-me and Loki. And he was so cute when he smi-"

"WHAT? YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU AND LOKI! THAT IS JUST PRICELESS," exclaimed Chaos as he rolled around the ground clutching his sides because his stomach started aching as he laughed.

"Oh shut it Chaos, I think Fen and Loki make a cute couple."

Iris looked over at Loki and Fenris. She saw that Loki had a dreamy look in his eyes as he stared at the giggling warlock. When he saw Iris staring at him he growled.

"What are you looking at dwarf? And why should I care what you think you little nuisance?"

"Well I like the thought of you and Fenris together Loki. You to are made for each other! So stop glaring holes into my head just because I just happened to state my opinion in the matter."

"I would like to see you try and make me little girl."

"Hey who are you calling 'little?'"

"Hey Iris! You are kinda' short you know…" Chaos commented from his seat on the ground.

Fenris: -Giggle-

"If the shoe fits you diminutive, Carrot-topped, annoying, malevolent, loud mouthed, ignorant-"

"That's it! You're going down Frosty!" Iris yelled as she started for her Chernryongdo.

While this was happening, Arie shook her head at the absurdity of it all. 'Okaaaay…I think it's time to go nite-nite before this goes any longer…if they kill each other, that will ruin all my fun a hard work!'

Reaching into another one of the pouches on her belt, Arie pulled out a good amount of Sleeping Dust, and flew around every ones heads. Instantly, they began getting drowsy, and started falling asleep on each other.

Iris got hit first and her eyes got all droopy and kept on blinking to try and get rid of the blur she saw. She stumbled around a little bit until she fell on Chaos. She felt comfortable and immediately cuddled up with him. Iris was using his chest as a pillow while he wrapped his arms around her waist, laughing a little.

When the dust hit Fenris, she started to fall down. But before she met her new friend, Mr. Dirt, Loki grabbed her so that his arms were around her waist. But with the extra weight, Loki fell down to a sitting position. Fenris gave one last giggle before she slipped into Loki's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddling into his chest. Yawning she smiled and drifted off to sleep. And because he wasn't in his right state of mind (cough DRUNK cough) Loki didn't mind one bit. (Then again, what kingof guy wouldn't mind at all about having a girl in your lap, whether they're drunk or sober?;)

Loki tried not to get to comfortable, but it just felt so good. He just strained to stay up a couple more seconds. As he looked up with dazed eyes from Fenris he saw Arie smiling at him. She gave a wink and used one her fingers to push him over with his back against floor, Fenris right on top of him, and into a deep sleep. 'Can't wait to see them in the morning in these positions…' With that, she snapped her fingers and vanished once again.

* * *

AN: Is this really me writing? Could this really be me writing a fanfic about one of my favorite manwhas and turning it into some kind of sick love fest? Why yes…it IS me. Muwahahahahahah!

(Please ignore the sleep deprived writer zz and review)


	4. Chapter 4: A little water can go a LONG

AN: Ummm...I haven't been updating lately because-forget. I don't think you guys would care. I just make up for it by shutting up and letting you read this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: A little Water can go a LONG way 

Chirp, Chirp

'Uuuugh, what's with that infernal racket! I feel like I hit myself with Laevatein a million times…'

Fenris tried opening her eyes to only close them back in pain. She blinked over and over until she could stand the light. When she tries to get up, she notices that something is holding her down.

'Something's holding me down…whatever it is, it sure is warm…and…BREATHING!'

She gives one final yank and the something that was holding her let go a little. When she sat up, she once again found herself and Loki in a VERY intimate position.

Loki's POV

'MMMMMMM…warm, soft, Fenris…hold on, where did that come from? I wonder why I had such a strange dream. Must be my imagination, Pixies have not inhabited this forest for decades…I think.'

As I open my eyes, I have a throbbing headache. I am guessing we were drugged last night.

'So this is what a hangover feels like: shit.'

Something is on top of me-not again. Fenris is straddling my waist again. Wait a minute where is Carrot Head and the Loud Mouth Cleric?

End POV

"Ugh, Fenris, why are you on me again? And where are the others?"

Blink, blink, realization.

"OMG Loki! I'm sorry-groan. My head hurts a lot. I think the…others are…"

Both of them look behind them and see Chaos and Iris sleeping.

-Sweatdrop-

Their two friends were both still very asleep, and in the weirdest positions. Chaos somehow moved his head in the fire pit, and his hair was now covered in soot. Iris, well, she was sleeping across his stomach, face in the ground. How she could breathe was a mystery.

"Loki, should we wake them up?"

"No, I rather not. That little cleric will give you and I even more than a mere headache. She would turn it into a mind breaking experience with all the whining she will do."

"Hahaha, oh Loki. You can be so funny at times when you aren't even trying…"

But as soon as Fenris finished her comment, Loki noticed how she suddenly paled to a sickly white. Before he could ask what was wrong, she took off at a sprint into the forest. He ran after her and found her bent over, belching her guts into a bush. Loki shook his head as he stepped up to her and pulled her hair behind her head and rubbed her back a little.

Arie had just made it in time to see the two of them. You could practically see the hearts popping out of her eyes as she watched Loki help out Fenris.

After a while, Fenris stopped throwing up and collapsed to the side. Only to have Loki sit next her and put his hand on her forehead. He still had his headache but just 'pushed' it aside and concentrated on Fenris. Both of them and the other two most likely had a hangover and would feel sluggish.

"Uuuugh, I feel like I just encountered ten nests worth of gargoyles…Thank you Loki…"

"It is alright Fenris. You are not the only one feeling horrible. I am having the worst headache right now. Most likely the others will feel the same…"

"What do you think happened to get us drunk?"

"I think it was the food; that was the only thing we consumed last night"

"But how can that be, Iris and I didn't put in anything but potatoes and veggies."

"Well someone must have slipped it in."

"…"

"…"

"Mmmmm…as much as I like talking with you, I think we should go back to camp now. I might have some herbs that will help numb the headaches."

"…"

"…"

They both walked back to camp without a word. Arie just sat and stared after them.

' I know those two have strong feelings for each other. Last night proved that. But they could be so-o stubborn. Oh well. Their hangovers just bought me half a day. I better visit Kali about that favor he owes me…'

SNAP-POOF

* * *

When they got back to camp, the other two were just getting up. Chaos saw all the soot in his hair and groaned as he started brushing it off. Iris had a dusty face from her encounter with Mr. Dirt. 

"Mornin'…yawn…Frens…mmmm…Lock-blegh- I feel like crap."

"Morning to you too Chaos, I see you still like playing with the fire..." said Fenris referring to the 'Boiling Water Incident'

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up-groan"

"I think I ate dirt last night. Why the Hel do worms like that stuff? Hey guys…uuugh, I'm having a horrible headache right now."

"That is how I feel whenever you open that mouth of yours," stated Loki. But Iris was too incapacitated to come up with a good come back.

"Come on guys, no fights alright. None of us feel too good. I'll grind some herbs for us to eat, it'll numb the headaches."

Fenris went for her bag and started taking out some pouches that contained the herbs she would need. Everyone else just sat around watching her or was trying to stop the parade in their head. After she finished grinding them in her bowl, she set it down and stood up.

"I need to get some water for us. That's the only thing that could get those herbs down our throats, andit's probably the only thing we could hold down right now."

"I will go with you Fenris," said Loki. Before she could object, he added, " I do not think it would be safe for you to go alone when we all have these hangovers."

"Okay Loki, you got a point there. Let's go."

Iris just sat there giggling at Loki being so being so overprotective of Fenris. And Chaos just sat there scratching his head in confusion at what Iris giggling at.

"Hey Iris?"

"Yeah Chaos?"

"How did I get my head in the fire-pit?"

"…"

* * *

Loki and Fenris hadn't talked as they walked towards the stream again. This time, Fenris was paying attention to where she was walking and saw the hole she tripped on the other day. 

-Sigh-

"Is everything alright Fenris? You seem down."

"I'm alright Loki. It's just that I was thinking about all the things that have happened to us since we entered this forest. You know, all those times I…um…you know?"

"I understand, it's not everyday you have someone trip and fall on you. Or waking up to someone straddling your waist."

"And again, I am -really- sorry for all those mishaps Loki."

"…"

"Well, do you remember what all of us…did last night? My memory's hazy right now."

"I recall that stupid Pyromaniac asking me about my virginity. And being told that my clothes were once dumped in a basin full of pink dye. Besides that, I have no recollection as to what we did."

In truth, Loki did remember one more thing about last night. It was about when Fenris had kissed him. But he didn't want to mention it because Fenris might've laughed at him.

But she would never really laugh at him for that. Because she remembered admitting to Iris that she had a dream about Loki and herself. And about how she had kissed him. Yup, that kiss went through both their minds, and they decided not to think anymore of it and got their heads out of the gutter.

'I/she was drunk. It probably wouldn't mean a thing to him/her. It was just something to get him/me back to playing that stupid game.'

But deep down, that little kiss meant the world to both of them. When Fenris got the water, she shook her head at the memory. Both of them felt now wasn't an appropriate time to talk so they kept quiet. So they just walked back to camp, with only the sounds of the forest and their breathing accompanying them.

* * *

"Hey, Chaos? Do you think Fenris and Loki like each other?"

"Huh? I wouldn't know. I mean...Loki doesn't really show that much. And Fenris does the same. Kinda' hard to tell."

"…Do you think I'm annoying?"

"Well, sometimes you over do things a little, but…um…most of the time it's kinda' cu-"

"WE'RE BACK! Come on, let's get rid of these stupid headaches."

'Was Chaos about to say I'm cute? I guess I'll never know what he thinks of me…'

'Great timing Fenris! You just saved me a whole lot of talking!'

"Hey you two. Drink this up and the headaches will go away momentarily."

Everyone drank the water that had the herbs, and started feeling relief from the parades in their head. But because everyone felt so squeamish, they decided to take a brake from their journey and would just relax the rest of the day.

"So…anyone want to do anything?"

Everyone else: Glare

"Okay…I take that as a no. But seriously you guys, we can't just sit a around and do nothing. That would be totally boring!"

"The last time you were bored, I woke up with my hair covered in soot."

"I had the most peculiar and vulgar things asked of me…"

"And I lost some weight throwing up last night's dinner at the base of a tree. Some of your ideas are a little…over the top Iris. Lets just relax okay?"

"But-fine, I'll just sit here bored out of my mind…"

Chaos, Loki, and Fenris glanced at each other wondering why they got off so easily.  
"ONE MILLION BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!ONE MILLION BOTTLES OF-gaaah! I was just joking you guys! Can't you take a joke!"

Iris kept on jumping and running away from everyone trying to out run them and their flailing weapons. So they ended up chasing her out of camp. They headed towards the stream, only to see a huge river in front of them. And because all of them were caught up in their momentum, they fell into the river.

* * *

From her spot behind a boulder, Arie gave a high-five to her friend Kali, the water spirit. 

"Thanks a bunch Kali! All of them needed some comic relief. You should have seen them, they looked so stiff and…serious-eeew."

"Your welcome Arie. It's been a while since I've helped you out on one of your matchmaking games!"

"Yeah…about 3 and 1/2 weeks. It must not be traveling season anymore. But it's so fun!"

(Truth is, there was a 'Shortcut this way' sign at the entrance to the forest. Someone just happened to put them up -cough- Aerie -cough- 'bout 2 weeks back)

"I'll see you later Arie. Tell me how this bunch does at the end of the week okay?"

"You got it! Bye!"

And by clapping his hands two times, Kali disappeared in a small whirlwind of water.

"Pssh, show off."

"I heard that!"

"My bad!"

* * *

When the gang reemerged, they gasped for breath. They were about chest deep in the river. They looked at each other and how soaked they were. Suddenly, Chaos, Fenris, and Iris burst out laughing. Loki wasn't laughing, but you could see the amusement in his eyes. 

Fenris started splashing at Loki, and he turned around so he wouldn't get hit in the face. Chaos copied her example and started a water war with Iris. Fenris laughed when Chaos got a face full of riverbank mud.

While Fenris was distracted, Loki dove under the water and disappeared. Fenris spun around trying to find him, when suddenly, he was right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her under. When they both resurfaced, Fenris turned around to try and strangle him. But when she saw his face, she saw a small smile and he was chuckling. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled back at him. But before you knew it, she had dove at him and they went under water again.

Iris and Chaos laughed at the other two's antics. When Chaos turned around, Iris had splashed him with a wave of water.

"Ack! I'll get you for that shorty! Bombs away!"

Chaos did a cannon ball off of a near by boulder and made a huge splash.

Iris was right next to the spot he splashed into, so she got hit in the face with so much water. She shook her head and smirked at Chaos.

"Oh you're going to get it."

Chaos was surprised when she dove right for him, and now they were both underwater. But Iris had him in a tight hold so he couldn't get out. Iris just kept on smirking at him, then she got close to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He was surprised at first. But then he started kissing her back. If it wasn't for the lack of air they would have just stayed there. But they eventually resurfaced and were gasping for air.

After they filled their lungs with air again, they just floated in the water as they stared at each other.

'Did that just happen? Did we just kiss each other?" ran through their minds as they drifted.

"Umm…that was…fun…"

"…"

"Iris? What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry Chaos. I think I'll just sit on a boulder and dry out for now…"

Chaos stared at Iris in confusion. They were just having a lot of fun, and now she was all quiet and down. Was it because he had kissed her back? Because she had just kissed him just to tease him, and that she had not meant for it to go any further? So he got out of the water and just sat on a boulder across from her, staring at the river.

Chaos' Thoughts:

'What could be wrong? I mean, it felt like a pretty good kiss. And it was just some teasing she did to get back at me, right? So why is she all down? Maybe…that kiss does mean something to her…and she thought I thought that she thought-uugh my head starting to hurt again from thinking too much!'

End Chaos' Thoughts

Chaos shook his head to try and get rid of his dizziness. While he was doing this, Iris stared at him from across the river. She had been thinking about the kiss they had shared a while ago.

Iris' Mind

'It must have been some tease to him…But who the Hel teases people with a KISS? Uuhg, I really like Chaos, but sometimes he can be a stupid doofus. But he is really cute when he does. Some love life I've got, yup, the best in ALL of Midgard…"

End Iris' Mind

Iris looked up from her gaze on the river, and stared at Chaos. She felt her clothes to check if they were dry: damp. Oh well, she could just strip down to her undershirt and underwear…She really wanted to swim again and just let herself float, so she just started taking off her clothes.

Chaos had heard something rustling in Iris' direction, so he looked up. His eyes widened as he saw her undressing. He could feel the heat rise up in his cheeks as he continued staring at her as she took off her boots, skirt, belt, vest, and over shirt. He just barely caught her comment and looked up from her chest area into her laughing eyes.

"You know Chaos-giggle-it's rude to stare at people. Even if they are as beautiful as me-giggle-"

He shook his mind out of the gutter and countered back: "Oh really Iris? Because an ogre is WAY more appealing than you!"

"Oh shut your trap beef head. Your just jealous 'cause I look prettier than you!"

"Whatever Iris…you just feel the need to say that because you feel insecure!"

"Juvenile Delinquent!"

"Dunce!"

"Momma's Boy"

"Daddies Little Brat!"

"Dragon Breath!"

"Griffon droppings!"

"Manure face!"

Without realizing it, Iris and Chaos each took a step closer to the other. Now they were two steps away from each other in the river yelling insults at each other.

-One step-

-Two-step-

-Face to Face-

-Glaring at each other-

"Bitch…"

"Bastard…"

Their faces were now one to two inches away from the others. Chaos looked into Iris' eyes, and vice-versa. Before you knew it, Chaos was kissing her again. But really softly, waiting to see if she would pull back disgusted. Iris did the exact opposite, and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, letting them hang there loosely.

As they stood there, they started drifting until Iris felt her back make contact with the boulder she had been on a while before. She suddenly gasped in surprise of the impact, and Chaos took his chance and pushed his tongue passed her lips and in to her mouth. When he found her tongue, he started playing with it, and she let out a throaty moan. Chaos smiled into the kiss as he continued.

Arie's Mind

'Score! All right! At least I got one couple to kiss. And this one looks intense! I better stop them for now…let's see…used sleeping powder already…too poisonous…too lethal…umm too weird…'

End Arie's Mind

While Arie had been digging through her stuff, Fenris and Loki came back. And suddenly, Fenris called out to the other two in the water.

"IRIS! CHAOS! Get out of the water! You might catch a cold if you stay any longer!"

Chaos and Iris quickly separated from each other. Both of them were flushed that the color of their faces would rival with their hair color.

They looked at each other real quick and then looked back towards where the others were. Then Iris quickly got out of the water and grabbed her clothes off the boulder. As she got back to the edge of the riverbank, Chaos was already out and waiting for her.

He looked up from the ground and smiled at Iris. She smiled back and was suddenly given a chaste kiss by him. Iris looked back at him surprised and just giggled.

* * *

Fenris and Loki didn't see this exchange because they had already started back to camp, and they were deep in thought about what they had just been doing. 

Flashback

While they were underwater, Fenris watched as Loki kept smiling at her. Then she pulled both of them up for air. As she and Loki looked around, they found out that the rivers current down taken them farther away from the others. So the two of them just floated there staring at the water.

"That was very mean of you to pull me under like that, Fenris."

Fenris snapped out of her reverie and looked at Loki with a smirk.

"That was payback for pulling me under, too Loki! Besides, you had it coming anyway."

"Oh really? If you had not pulled me under, you would have been in for it as well…"

"Oh no! Loki the MASTER of the ASSASIN'S GUILD is threatening poor little me…and I am only a mere warlock! Oh what am I to do?"

Loki snorted at Fenris' fake 'plea for help.' Even though, he could think of a couple of things that he could do as payback…

"Cut the dramatics Fenris, you know very we that I won't kill you…just torture you until the point of you begging."

"Sure Loki. Just because I'm a little hyper doesn't mean that I'm dense. I highly doubt I'll get to the point to begging…"

As they were taunting each other, they had drifted closer and closer to each other. When they were actually nose to nose, they looked each other in the eye.

'Loki has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.'

'Fenris' eyes are such a rich shade of violet…like glass.'

Just then, the current knocked into Fenris pushing her into Loki and also so that her lips brushed his slightly. Suddenly, Loki started kissing her back and was deepening their kiss.

He wrapped one arm around her waist seeing that he was the only thing keeping her from drowning. Loki then put his other hand under her chin. Slowly, his hand moved to the back of her head and deepened their kiss even more.

Neither of them was thinking straight, they just kept kissing. But because of the lack of air they separated. And when they did they stared into each other's eyes again.

'Why does Loki have that look in his eyes? Is it because we…just…kissed?'

'She has some look in her eyes…What does it mean? If she is feeling the same way I am, then my eyes must be reflecting hers as well.'

"Um, Loki…I-I think we sh-should go back to the others before we catch a cold…it's getting kind of c-cold. And can y-you please, um, release me?"

Loki just stared at her in confusion. It wasn't anywhere near sun set, and the temperature hadn't even dropped yet. But as he looked around, he saw that the sun was already setting and that the wind was picking up a bit.

'Okay, we could not have been kissing THAT long…'

He then started thinking back to the way she had reacted to their kiss.

'Why was she acting so shy?'

They had just kissed each other…but then it hit him. It was just an accident. He had thought that she had done it herself, but all it was, was an accident mixed with lust. That's all he could think that could sum up all of the events that had occurred with her. Plain and simple.

Loki looked her in the eye and could see confusion, shyness, and little hints of lust, even though she hid it well. So he stepped back and retracted his arms from her body. Then he turned around and walked out of the river. When he got to the edge, he turned around and stared at her.

"Well, what are you staring at? Hurry up and get out of the river so we can get back to camp."

"…"

Fenris walked out of the river and joined Loki on the shore. She was reminded of the time on the airship. He had snapped at her just now the same way he had done back at the airship, and it made her feel miserable.

End Flashback

By now, all of them had gotten back to camp. While Iris and Chaos were talking about the old times, Loki and Fenris were sitting across from each other with only the fire they built separating them.

Loki's Mind

'Well, my teachers were indeed correct. Feelings and emotions do make you weak…And it hurts to even try and get over them. But why did it have to be this way? I finally understand what compassion and kindness is, and now I do not know whether or not I know the TRUE meanings of the words. I should go back to the Assassins Guild, re-train, straighten out my mind…but I truly want to understand these emotions and…I want to understand her as well…'

As Loki finished that thought, he looked across the fire to where Fenris was sitting. She had picked up her cold mask of indifference again. But Loki could still make out the sadness and confusion he felt around her being. And somehow, he felt as though it were his fault that she was feeling that way.

Fenris' Thoughts

'I just don't understand all of this. Because of the current, I was pushed towards him. But he should've pushed me back! He shouldn't have kissed me! I shouldn't have kissed him back! I-I just don't know how to deal with this or anything anymore…'

End Fenris' Thoughts

She felt hot tears stinging her eyes as she looked into the fire, and occasionally looking over to Loki. Soon Fenris fell into a deep sleep with Loki watching over her.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know a little too much kissing. But hey! 4 more days until both couples are officially together! I'm going make about that many more chapters and if you want to see what happens to them, then continue reading! 

Loki: Must you talk so much to the readers? You are worse than Lidia -shiver-

Me: Hey! I resent that Icy, keep talkin' to me like that and I'll tell Fenris what happened when I let you borrow my laptop to go on the internet!

Loki: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Oh yes! And just to let you know, I took a picture of you red handed actually staring at the-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Chaos! Iris! FEEEENRIIIIIS! Help ME-E! Loki has gone BALLISTIC and is trying to KI-ILL me!

Loki: Ignore the girl; if you do you may keep your moralities and limbs intact.


End file.
